


腐草为萤

by AdrianVon



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianVon/pseuds/AdrianVon
Summary: 人类，妖怪和亡灵，一盏青灯照亮的夏夜，住在山间神社的小妖怪君寻遇到迷路的孩子百目鬼，——这一次终于不用再孤单一人了。
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, Ichihara Yuuko & Watanuki Kimihiro, 四侑, 百四
Kudos: 8
Collections: Clamp works





	腐草为萤

季夏之月，腐草为萤。  
萤火，一名耀夜，一名景天，一名熠耀，一名丹良，一名磷，一名丹鸟，一名夜光，一名宵烛。一作灯。

01.耀夜  
天黑黑 风吹吹 星星变成虫虫飞  
飞呀飞 追呀追 落在草上变灯笼  
小灯笼 拎起来 跟着灯光回家唷  
小灯笼 到家啦 怕黑的孩子快快睡  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
夜晚的山林一点儿也不安静，妖怪和小动物们藏在草丛里说悄悄话。  
今晚的月色很美，一座不大的神社藏在影影绰绰的树林间，隐约能看见一个小女孩正坐在台阶上，目不转睛地盯着身边飞来飞去的萤火虫。她看上去大概七八岁的样子，穿着小巧可爱的和服，像个干干净净的瓷娃娃。这个孩子身上有种让妖怪和动物们喜欢的气味，这是一种少见的、非常干净的灵气。不过，在她和服的带子上挂着一枚小小的符咒，散发着十分有威压感的气场，让妖怪们不敢接近，于是他们都悄悄地围在神社周围观察她，既不靠近也不远离。  
小女孩伸出手，萤火虫轻盈地落在她的掌心，绿色的微光闪闪的，真像星星一样，轻轻吹一口气，萤火虫又飘了起来，围着她一圈一圈向上飞，很快和星空融为一体，再也找不到了。  
「你，你好？」身后突然传来了小孩怯生生的声音，小女孩回过头，看见黑黢黢的神社房间中亮起了一盏幽绿的灯，一个和自己差不多大的男孩从门后探出头来，用一双绿色的眼睛胆怯地看着她，很害怕的样子。  
虽说就目前的情况来看似乎应该是小女孩更害怕才对。  
女孩没有说话，但直直地盯着他，小男孩明显往后退缩了一下，但还是鼓起勇气走了出来：「那个......你在干什么？」他蹲下来，保持着警惕的距离，像两只相互试探的小兽。  
但小女孩仍然不说话，只是盯着他，正当小男孩觉得她是不是不会说话时，小女孩转过身来，迅速地爬上台阶来到他的面前，然后伸出手像是要摸他的脸，男孩不知所措地愣在原地，让小女孩温热的手触碰到他的脸颊。  
「好冰。」她说。  
男孩下意识往后退，用手捂住还留着些许暖意的脸，慌慌张张地问：「不，不好意思！请问你......你在这里做什么？」  
「这是哪里？」小女孩没有理会他的问话，反问了一个不相干的问题。  
「这里是我家，我就住在这间神社里。」男孩回答了他的问题，又问道：「你家在哪里呀？已经很晚了，你应该回去。」  
「我迷路了。我原本只是在我家的后院玩，跟着萤火虫不知不觉就走到这里来了。」  
男孩很惊讶，「怎么会，这里是深山......你家是在山脚吗？我可以送你回去，应该。」他想了想，不确定地补上最后两个字。  
「我家在山下的庙里，你知道怎么回去吗？」  
他点点头，「你稍微等一下哦。」说着他回到黑黢黢的房间里，拿出一盏莹莹的灯，「你拿好，一会别摔跤了。」  
小女孩点点头，把那盏灯笼拿在手里，然后跟在小男孩后面向山下走去。  
「你叫什么名字呀？可以告诉我吗？」小男孩走在前面，不时地回头，「百目鬼静。」「百目鬼，好奇怪的名字......啊！对不起！我没有说你坏话的意思，我只是，只是......」  
「是姓氏。你小心看路。」  
不止是姓氏，她整个人都有点奇怪，和自己一点都不像诶，总感觉有点讨厌......不过既然答应了要送她回去，还是先把她送回家吧。  
「你叫什么？」身后传来了百目鬼的问话，「四月一日君寻，读法和写法是不一样的哦。对了，你会写字吗？」  
「会，正在学。」  
顺着幽深昏暗的小路向山下走去，高大的树木在黑夜中像是怪物，偶尔有细小的枯枝被踩断在脚下，清脆的响声混在虫鸣之中。百目鬼看上去一点都不害怕，反倒是四月一日有些胆怯，这也是他第一次一个人下山去，平时总会有人陪他一起玩。  
「你问侑子小姐？她是我姐姐，我和她一起住在神社里喔，不过她从来不出门的。」四月一日从一块小小的石头上跳下，下意识向百目鬼伸出手想拉他一把，但又想起刚刚百目鬼说他的脸很冰又缩回了手。  
小女孩自顾自地跳下来，「那你平时都在山上玩吗？你姐姐不用下山换一些食物上去吗？」  
「我？我没注意过这些......」四月一日愣了一下，绞尽脑汁想了想，发现自己对好像确实对下山的事情没有什么印象，但却知道下山的路。  
「啊，到了！那个是你家吗？」正当不知道如何回答时忽然看见了寺庙翘起的飞檐，他兴奋地伸手指去，「太黑了，我看不清。」百目鬼倒比他还平静一些，「不过应该是快到了。」  
「那，我就不陪你过去了哦？」四月一日好像想起什么，迟疑了一下说道，「为什么？」。  
「这么晚了过去不太好......而且总感觉，你们家里有很可怕的人在喔......」他犹犹豫豫地说。  
百目鬼看向四月一日手里的灯，「可是我看不见路。」他说，「你只带了一盏灯，如果我拿走的话要你要怎么回去呢？」  
「这个没有关系！就算没有灯我也能回去的！」四月一日把手里的灯杆放在百目鬼的掌心，「看，这里已经隐约能看到一条踩出来的小路了，你就沿着它走下去就能到家啦。」  
「那我要怎么把灯笼还给你呢？」百目鬼拿好灯笼，正准备走时又停下，偏了偏头。  
「唔......我记得侑子小姐跟我说这盏灯对我而言是很重要的但是......我把它借给你吧，我再回去问问侑子小姐，不行以后再来找你拿就好了，反正你就住在山脚，不远。」  
「那好。」  
百目鬼拿着那盏莹莹地灯向不远处的寺庙走去，四月一日远远看着他，脚下亮起绿色的荧光，星星点点的光将他的身影淹没，一只只萤火小虫追上百目鬼的脚步，一直到庙宇门口。百目鬼拿着那盏灯站在鸟居之下向山林望去，萤火虫在他身后轻盈地飘舞，像是在催促他回家，然后越飞越高，星星一般落在黑暗无垠的森林中。  
庙宇中难见的灯火通明，隐隐还能听到女人的低泣......母亲为什么哭了？以为自己走丢了吗？  
百目鬼快步走回家中，很快就听到了大人们失而复得的喜悦声音。山间的神社中，四月一日拉拉身边女人的衣袖，「侑子小姐，我好累喔。」他说着，几乎要站不稳了。  
女人蹲下身来，怜爱地摸摸他的脸颊，她的黑发弯曲着落在身旁，像是黑夜中曼妙的纱幔，「好孩子，该睡觉了。」四月一日抓住她宽大的袖袍，依偎在她怀中疲倦地闭上眼睛。  
侑子小姐将他抱回床上，倚靠在床背注视着沉沉睡去的君寻，他的身体很快化作点点荧光回到床头一株在夜风里微微摇曳的小草中，侑子小姐叹了口气，低声自语。  
「虽然早知道这孩子和他有缘，只是没想到把本命灯都给了他，这下......要睡上很长很长的时间了。」  
小草的叶子边缘晃动着隐约的荧光，在深夜里绰绰地摇动。  
—TBC—

02.景天  
等了很久很久四月一日都没有来找他，是把这盏灯送给他自己了吗？还是说他已经忘记了呢？  
百目鬼趴在矮矮的桌台上看着庭院。已入深秋，瑟瑟的落叶随风飘落，红与黄在地面一层层涂上肆意的斑驳颜色，风抖动渐渐光秃的枝叶，像是隐隐的低泣。孩子不能体会其中萧索与孤独的意味，只觉得冷。  
「静，」一个年长的大人走到他身后，将宽大的手放在他的后脑上，「这段时间你都闷闷不乐的样子，有什么心事吗？」  
温热源源不断地从掌心传来，百目鬼扭过头对他说：「爷爷，他还是没有来，树叶都要掉光了。」  
「你说的是那天晚上遇到的男孩吗？」百目鬼遥坐到静的身边，「是啊，叶子都要落光了，那就要很久之后才会来了。」「要多久？」他立刻问道。  
遥先生抬起头来，蹙眉作出思考的样子，对静说：「最起码要到下个夏天呢，或许是下下个夏天也说不定。不过他总会来的。」  
那天晚上静回来之后显得很疲惫，并且很快就发了高烧，大人们仔细检查了他的身体却没发现异常，母亲在他的身边守了两天两夜。醒来之后他的第一反应就是寻找那盏灯，说来很奇怪，那灯居然一夜过去了也没有熄灭，只是在日光中显得很暗淡，几乎看不见。  
百目鬼将他遇到四月一日的事情告诉了爷爷，遥先生建议他把灯收在了灵瓮中，等主人回来取走它。  
但转眼一个夏天过去，四月一日没有像他说的那样回来取走这盏灯，开始几天那青幽的萤火夜夜亮起，与庙中供奉的香火相互辉映，不仅没有熄灭，反而有愈发明亮的感觉。但随着天气越来越冷，夏日渐渐远去，莹莹的光也微弱了下去，百目鬼夜夜都会去看，担心那盏灯不知在什么时候就忽然熄灭了。  
「不会熄灭的。」爷爷安慰他，「你的朋友一定会回来取走的，这盏灯对他而言很重要。」  
「为什么？」静问他。  
「嗯......妈妈有没有跟你讲过腐草为萤的故事？」遥先生看看那灯，又望向被萧瑟秋叶铺满的庭院，「腐草，为......？」静没听懂，拙劣地学着这几个字，但说不清楚。  
遥先生摸了摸他的头，小女孩般的黑色头发从指缝中滑落，平缓的声音在秋风中显得很宁静，百目鬼将头靠在爷爷的膝上，看着一片片落下的叶子。  
还记得夏夜里的萤火虫吗？就是那种飞来飞去的小光点们，它们是诞生在草丛中的魂灵，由露水和泥土养成。很漂亮对吗？但是它们真的很弱小，你轻轻一捏就能让它们受伤。  
小草到了秋天就会枯萎。如果离开了草丛，它们就没有可以长久寄生的地方了，灵魂无凭借之处，记忆也就没有办法储存，所以当秋天来临时，它们只能随腐朽的枯根一同睡去，直到第二年的季夏之月再度化作萤火飞来。  
除了这短短一个月的光景它们都在睡觉，人们没有办法唤醒它们，也不知道它们从哪里来，又回到了哪里去。因为它们总是在夏天的最后一个月出现，所以人们以为是快要死去的小草变成了萤火虫，其实并不是的，它们只是这个时候才出来而已，等到明年的夏天它们还会再醒来。  
但这样不会很寂寞吗？  
不会的，梦境会陪伴着它们。萤火可以在漫长梦中穿寻，直到下一个季夏之月再次醒来，不会寂寞的。  
可是......我会寂寞啊......  
这样的话，你就把那盏灯好好保管，那是他的本命灯，所以会随着秋天的到来变得暗淡。不过寺庙的清净之气会让他快些长大，等长大了就可以在别的时候出来和你一起玩了。我们家周围有结界，所以上次他不敢进来，但下次他来找你时我会邀请他的，这样就没关系了。  
那我保管着这盏灯，他会不会有事啊？  
不会的，只要你好好保护这盏灯，不要让它熄灭就好了。嗯......不过或许这样会让他睡得久一些，明年也不一定会醒来，但是他下次醒来时就可以和你一起玩了吧。  
我会保护好他。  
—TBC—

03.熠耀  
蜷缩在被子里的少年轻轻挣动了一下，迷迷糊糊地睁眼，伸手握住落在自己枕边的黑发。  
「侑子小姐.......」  
半挽着发髻的女人坐在床边，纤细指间夹着铜制的烟袋，前端白玉烟嘴上有一层晶莹的水光，袅袅轻烟在纱幔间云雾般缠绕，呼吸间缱绻。  
「侑子小姐，」男孩清醒了些，撑起身坐起来，「我睡了多久......？」  
被叫到的女人低下头，伸手抚摸了一下他的脸颊，「很久了哦，已经过去了好几个夏天。」  
「唔？」  
女人赤脚踩在木质的地板上，长长的衣袍拖在身后，红与白的颜色在窗外晴朗日光的照耀下很灼眼，上面用金色丝线绣着大朵大朵的彼岸花。分明是巫女形制的衣饰，穿在她身上却显露出令人无法忽视的张扬妖艳。  
「已经过去好几年了哦四月一日，距离上次你送人家回家。」侑子小姐慵懒地舒展身体，「你感觉怎么样？」说着，她将一面镜子丢给他。  
四月一日还有些茫然「什么怎么样......嗯？好像确实有什么不一样，除了身体长大了很多，似乎......」他看着镜子中的脸庞，说不出来的奇怪。  
「诶，眼睛，眼睛变成蓝色的了，之前是绿色的？」  
他摸着自己的眼睛喃喃，太久的沉睡让他连自己的模样都感到陌生了，「对，这说明你已经可以离开莹草生活了哦。」侑子小姐倚靠在窗边，阳光照在她身上隐隐有种透明感，「也要多亏你把本命灯放在百目鬼家的寺庙中，要不然还要好几年才能离开莹草吧。」  
四月一日有些莫名其妙的气恼，「那为什么我睡了这么久？一连好几个夏天都没有醒来。」  
「那是因为但是你还太弱小了，本命灯一直不在身边自然会特别累，像你这种从萤火中诞生的小妖怪，一觉睡去就永不再醒来都不奇怪。你还等好好感谢人家。」  
「唔，我......对了侑子小姐，那个百目鬼的体质好像很特别，那天我几乎是不由自主地跟他亲近，总觉得、觉得他身上的气息很好闻。」  
「都过了这么久，亏你还记得人家的气息。」侑子小姐用轻佻的语气说道，「不过确实如此，很少有妖怪不喜欢他吧，毕竟是成长在那么干净的寺庙之中的孩子。」  
四月一日下床，侑子小姐的衣衫穿在男孩身上显得太长了些，「但是我要怎么去找他呢？他家周围有结界，我进不去。」  
「你不是收到邀请了吗？」  
「哪有？我——啊！难道梦里的那些都是真的？」四月一日正着摇头，忽然想起了什么，「梦中的百目鬼，还有遥先生，难道都是真的吗？」  
侑子小姐饶有兴趣地看向他，「哦？你都看到了些什么？」  
四月一日想了想，说：「我梦见自己去了百目鬼家里，有个男人跟我说他是百目鬼的爷爷，让我叫他遥先生，说他欢迎我去他家玩。」  
「我可以跟遥先生说话，但是百目鬼好像不知道。先生跟我讲了很多关于百目鬼的事情，他知道我是妖怪，但是一点也不讨厌我，还说我和百目鬼有缘。在梦里，遥先生跟我说了很多关于妖怪的故事，他很博学，好像什么都知道一样......就像，就像侑子小姐你一样。」  
「那你怎么说的？你答应他了吗？」  
四月一日摇摇头，「我没有答应他，我说想先问问您，但我一直没有找到您，原来是在梦里吗。」  
「好孩子。」她稍微停顿，「梦境是另一个世界，在沉睡时你的灵魂可以进入其中，并且醒来后还能记得一切，这不是每个人都能做到的，那位遥先生也是如此吧。我希望你去找百目鬼，或者说，这也是我的一个愿望，希望你能够离开这里，开始新的生活。」  
「......？」  
侑子小姐摸摸他的黑发，「很快你就会知道了。」  
—TBC—

04.丹良  
「晚上好，直接叫你君寻的话，没关系吧？」遥先生向四月一日打了个招呼，才让他注意到自己。  
四月一日回过头，礼貌地向他鞠躬，「没有关系的，遥先生晚上好......唔，现在又是在梦里吗？」打完招呼他才反应过来自己正站在百目鬼家的庭院里。  
「是哦。你不愿意来我们家吗？」遥先生走近他，在木质的台阶上坐下。  
君寻摇摇头，「不是，我只是，感觉自己会不会打扰到你们了？毕竟我......是个妖怪，百目鬼不知道吧？」  
「他知道。那孩子小时候也能『看见』妖怪，不过长大了就看不到了。他当时摸了摸你的脸颊，就是看你的体温是不是正常的人，那时他就知道了。不过现在你已经拥有能被世人所看见的形体，所以没有关系。」  
「可是......他会不会已经把我忘了？我睡了这么久。」他低下头，有点为难的样子。  
遥先生温和地笑了，「不会的，那孩子经常想起你，你的本命灯他也有好好保管。正好最近他......很需要一个朋友。」  
「为什么这么说？」君寻不解。  
遥先生点燃一根卷烟，轻轻吐出一口雾气，说：「去看看他吧——替我去看看他。」  
君寻睁开了眼睛。  
尚在深夜，但四月一日耐不住心中的疑惑，跟侑子小姐说明了情况之后就匆匆忙忙地下山了。月亮在山林间洒下柔和的光辉，他抬起头，妖怪的眼睛能清楚地看见树上栖息的鸟儿和鸣唱的小虫，树叶在他头顶发出哗哗声响，今夜安宁又温柔。  
走到百目鬼家门口，犹豫地踏入其中，在手水舍净手后，悄悄地走入拜殿中——白色的绸缎缠绕在木质的横梁上，暗淡的烛火下，百目鬼静正跪坐在蒲团上，为自己的爷爷守灵。  
「啊！」君寻忍不住发出一声轻呼，百目鬼回过头，看到他也是一愣，但很快反应过来，「是你？」  
「对不起！我不是有意打扰，是遥先生让我过来的......原来你真的是男生啊？那时候为什么穿着女孩子的衣服？」虽然在梦中见过百目鬼，但亲眼看到他的时还是不由地惊讶。  
「小时候身体弱，爷爷说让我穿上女孩子的衣服可以躲避妖怪，平安长大。你刚刚说是爷爷让你过来的？」  
四月一日恭恭敬敬为百目鬼遥点上香，虔诚地行礼，然后跪坐在百目鬼的身边，说：「我刚刚在梦里见到了遥先生，他说让我过来看看，但没想到......我竟然没有机会见他一面，我应该一醒就过来的。」  
「没关系。爷爷他还好吗？」百目鬼抬起头，虽然声音很平静，但四月一日还是能看见他眼睛周围有一圈不易察觉的红晕。  
他和遥先生的感情真的很好呢。  
「他很好，只是让我过来看看你。」四月一日回答道，静没有说话，又将目光投在烛火上。他不知道应该如何安慰，只能笨拙地说：「你不要太难过啊。」  
百目鬼闷闷地「嗯」了一声，两个人都不再说话。直到烛火燃尽，百目鬼起身点燃新的蜡烛，突然想起什么，将放在灵瓮中的灯交给四月一日，「你的灯，我有好好保管。」  
接过灯，这下轮到四月一日不知道应该说什么了，他点点头，问：「什么时候送走遥先生？我可以一起吗？」  
「明天。如果你跟你姐姐说了的话，今晚可以留下来住。」  
「说过了。我陪你一起守灵吧，你的父母不在吗？」  
「母亲在后殿，父亲已经很久没有回来了。」静又回到灵柩旁，烛光在他身前轻轻跃动，白色的丧服染上了柔和的颜色，君寻将自己的本命灯放在烛火边，然后跪在静的身旁，慢慢闭上眼睛祈祷。  
遥先生，百目鬼他很好，请您不要担心，谢谢您邀请我过来。  
未曾真正与他见过面的长辈安静地躺在地上，袅袅的烛火香气中带着淡淡的烟草气味，就像梦中闻到的一样。一滴眼泪落在自己的手背上，君寻惊讶的睁眼，不知道那是什么。  
萤火化成的妖怪第一次感受到悲伤。  
—TBC—

05.磷  
送走了遥先生后，君寻在百目鬼家小住，静的母亲是一位很好相处的太太，对君寻非常照顾，并且从不多问什么。过了几天他回到山上的神社时，侑子小姐正在坐在树下喝茶。  
「哟，你回来啦。」她懒洋洋地打了个招呼，「那个百目鬼怎么样？」  
「什么怎么样......我果然还是不太喜欢这个人，虽然他也没什么不好的，嗯，只不过就是在寺庙长大，气息干净了一些而已。」四月一日有些莫名的愤愤，「啊对了，」他忽然想起什么，神情低落下去，「我过去的时候遥先生已经离开了，我应该早一点过去看看的。」  
「你所认为的遗憾也是缘的一种，事事都是如此。」侑子小姐将一只茶碗递给他，「喝口茶吧。你看这午后的阳光多好。」  
君寻坐到她的身边，低头嗅了一下，「好香。」他说。「是今年的新茶，昨夜有个小妖怪送给我的。」侑子小姐饮下茶水，「那现在你准备做什么？」  
「做什么？」他不解地问。  
又斟上两杯茶，她慢条斯理地说：「能够化成人形的妖怪，要继续在这深山老林里呆着吗？为什么不出去走走呢？」  
「那有什么关系？侑子小姐你还不是一样一直住在神社里吗？」四月一日反驳道，「我不一样，外面是什么样、人间是怎么样，我早就见过了，嗯......不过也是很久之前了，想来现在也会有些变化吧，不过终究还是一样的。」  
「侑子小姐是想让我走吗？」  
「不是，只是告诉你你可以出去看看，不必老想着自己是一个妖怪哦。」侑子小姐摸摸他的头，「可是我确实是一个妖怪啊，我跟他们、跟百目鬼都是不一样的，我跟您才是一样的。」  
「我和你也是不一样的。嘛，」她伸了个懒腰，「我也随你选择，反正时日还长。不过，四月一日，这个世界不只有妖怪，人类才是现在世间最有灵性的生命，你得学着和他们相处，他们能教会你很多在这学不到的东西。或许有朝一日，你会想成为他们之中的一员也说不定。」  
君寻不太明白她为什么这么说，但是没有追问下去，「不过说起来，走之前百目鬼让我跟他一起去学校。学校，是什么样的地方呢？」  
「那不如就跟着去看看好了！」侑子小姐的语气忽然间高昂起来，一巴掌拍在他的背上，差点让他摔从石凳上摔下去，「你干什么啊侑子小姐！」「快去收拾东西，跟百目鬼一起去学校吧！」  
「啊？？」  
过了两日，四月一日一脸不愿地下山去找百目鬼静，说要跟他一起去学校，静也没多说，只说爷爷在世的时候已经替君寻安排了入学的手续，让他跟自己一起过去。学校是住宿制的，只有比较长的假期他们才会回到家中。一开始君寻对此很不习惯，但过了一些时日也就好了，因为他知道回家就能找到侑子小姐，而且侑子小姐也会一直等他的。  
几年的时间转瞬就过，君寻在学校里认识了不少新朋友，也遇到了各种各样的人，如果不是身体生长得很缓慢，他几乎都要忘记自己是个妖怪了。  
毕业典礼后，学生们三三两两地走在一起，计划着这个假期要去哪些地方游玩，又或者为分离而伤感。四月一日在教室收拾着自己的东西，一抬头，看见百目鬼正在走廊等他。  
两人一起走在去往车站的路上，他们考上了一个不错的大学，四月一日却在纠结自己要不要去，说到底，他还是很舍不得将侑子小姐一个人留在山里。  
他们在山下分别，君寻独自走回神社，远远的就看见侑子小姐正坐在门口的台阶上，「侑子小姐，」他兴奋地挥手，「我回来了！」  
三步作两步走上台阶，侑子小姐拍拍他的肩膀，「欢迎回家，我正等着你做饭呢，好久没有尝到你的手艺了。」  
虽然两人都不需要吃东西，但是自从君寻醒来后，一有机会就会自己做饭给吃，他的手艺很不错，「好好。」连声应下，嘴角的笑意怎么也藏不住。  
吃完晚餐后君寻勤快地收拾好餐具，侑子小姐已经倚在庭前的柱子上饮酒了，山樱树的枝头结下了玲珑可爱的小果，静谧的神社中飘荡着草木的香味。君寻端来另一只酒杯和小壶清酒，在侑子小姐身边坐下。  
「在学校，感觉怎么样？」  
每次他回来侑子小姐都会问他这个问题，真像寻常人的家人一般，他低下头没有回答，一时间不知道在想什么。  
「怎么了？」  
「百目鬼问我要不要去大学，我们俩考上了同一所学校，但是......」「但是不想离开我？哎呀呀四月一日真是个可爱的孩子啊～」侑子小姐接过酒壶斟酒，听到这话君寻有些脸红，但没有反驳。  
「不过这样是不行的哦，四月一日。」侑子小姐换了正经的语调，「不作出改变是不行的，我不需要你一直在这里陪我，等你离开之后，我也会离开。」她将酒杯递给君寻，杯子相碰的声音清脆，他一时间没有反应过来，「您刚刚说什么？」  
侑子仰头将微凉的清酒饮下，「我说，我希望你离开这里，之后我也会离开。」  
—TBC—

06.丹鸟  
「为什么！」  
「因为啊......」侑子小姐的声音带着淡淡的笑意，她转向君寻，红色的眼瞳在月光下有火焰般的色泽，「我不是妖怪，而是亡灵，生前是这间神社最后一个巫女，那时候我还跟百目鬼的爷爷见过面呢。」  
「我始终守在这里是因为发觉养在神社中的莹草孕育出了魂灵，也就是你。并不是所有的草木都能产生魂灵，必须是生长在灵气充沛的地方才行，我生前就发现你已经诞生了，但当时你实在太弱小了，我很担心你会就这样孤零零地死掉，所以在许愿留下来，自愿成为这里的地缚灵。」  
侑子小姐冰凉的手抚上他的脸颊，君寻看着她，急切地说：「这又有什么关系？只要侑子小姐留在这里就好，妖怪还是亡灵有什么关系？」  
她摇摇头，「不同于妖怪，亡灵是一定要离开的，否则就会沦为恶灵，我当时留下来就是为了看到你长大，如今你已经可以保护自己了，我也应当离开。」  
「可是，可是.......」四月一日急切地想要争辩，但却不知道要说什么好。  
侑子小姐摸了摸四月一日的头，黑发在她指间滑落，她轻笑，「在这个世界上，所有相爱的人最终都要分别，更何况我只是个亡灵，能陪你安稳地度过童年，已经是一件很幸福的事情了，现在要走了，也是理所应当的事。」  
「就算这样，我也不想让您离开，我......」君寻抓住她冰冷的手贴在自己脸上，侑子小姐爱怜地抚摸他的脸颊，「如何接受离别也是你必须要学习的东西啊，如果我再不走，就会成为丑陋的恶灵，其实如果不是我在生前拥有强大的灵力，大概都支撑不到现在与你告别。你不会想看到我成为那个样子，对吗？」  
沉默了一会，四月一日细微的声音传来，几乎要被夜风声淹没，「我不想一个人留在这里，我是妖怪，还要活那么久，我不想一直一个人......」  
侑子小姐托起他的脸颊，说话时唇间没有气息流动，「如果不想孤单一人的话，那我问你，四月一日，你愿不愿意成为一个真正的『人类』？」  
湿润的蓝色眼睛看着她，君寻咬咬嘴唇，「我不知道……是因为我是妖怪所以您才要离开的吗？如果是这样我宁可......」「不是的，你是我当初选择留下的原因，但不是我离开的原因，我们是一定要分开的。如果你不想一直一个人的话，我可以让你成为真正的人类，和你的朋友们一同老去，但是需要一点代价。」  
「什么？」他下意识地追问。  
「用你的本命灯，再舍弃所有作为妖怪时的记忆，你会再次沉睡一段时间，醒来时就成为了一个真正的人类、而不是徒有其形的妖怪。你会跟身边的人一同老去，再不会孤单一人。」  
侑子小姐的声音像飘落的树叶一样轻，但落在耳边却那么明显，「我不要！」四月一日激动地大声说，他很少这个样，「我绝对不要把侑子小姐忘掉！」  
「不会一直忘记的，只要适应了人类的身体，记忆是会复苏的。」侑子小姐用抚慰的语调说，「我不希望看到你孤单一人的样子，即使我离开了，也会为此不安。」  
「在我还是巫女的时候，就见过许多妖怪了，他们中的很多都是孤独的。远离了死亡，就会忘记生的本质，直到有一天灵魂都麻木，他们所做的一切都只是防腐行为，渐渐变得没有意义。有时候妖怪们会抱团取暖，但最终也会被遗忘。」  
「妖怪们活得那么长，那么悲伤，所以他们中的很多个体才会在人间生事，就是为了让人们不要忘记自己，就能依靠别人的记忆活着，但是像你这样弱小的、草灵化作的妖怪，谁会记得呢？」  
「如今的你有朋友，将来还会有爱着你的人个你爱的人，我不希望你这样孤独地呆在山林里，在他们都死去后寂寞地与记忆相伴，那是很可怜的，我不希望我的四月一日变成那个样子。」  
广袤的银河寂寥无垠，星辰落在幽深的山林中，妖怪们曾偷听过孩童牙牙学语；幼小的男孩卧在姐姐膝上，学着天上星宿的名字，那时他还从未见过冬季的拱极星群，夏夜好像永远不会完结；花香与云海翻涌，雨水随山泉流去，草木浸润了微光，在温柔的夜风中摇曳。  
「侑子小姐......」君寻抓住她的衣袖，闭上眼睛，哭了。  
壹原侑子抱住他，用手抹开紧闭的双眸下滚落的一颗又一颗泪珠，轻轻吻了他的额头。妖怪与亡灵在寂静的夜里告别，君寻呼唤她的名字，声音越来越低，直至微不可闻。安放在房间内的青灯幽幽地亮着，在某一个平静的瞬间，熄灭。  
—TBC—

07.夜光  
好像做了一个很长很长的梦，但脑海中空空如也；能感觉到身下是柔软的床铺，鼻间有淡淡的花香萦绕，耳边寂静无声；睁开眼，淡紫色的纱幔轻垂于头顶，雾气般的星光从窗口弥漫进来，隐约能看到一株小草摆在床头，叶子上带着淡淡的水痕。  
莫名其妙地流了泪。  
一个杯子被递到嘴边，转过头，看见一个陌生的青年正坐在他的床边，他下意识想起身接过杯子，但身体挣扎了一下，却没什么力气。对方很体贴地扶他坐起，微凉的水沁入口中，「谢谢。」他沙哑地说。那人注视着他，仿佛要从那张脸上找出什么与从前的不同。  
「请问你是......？」他擦了擦眼泪，蓝色的眼睛中流露出一种天然的疑惑，就像某个新生的生灵第一次打量人间。  
按耐下胸口闷闷的叹息，「我叫百目鬼静，是你的一个、朋友。」  
「我......」  
「四月一日君寻，你的名字，姓氏的写法和读法是不一样的。」青年的声音低而缓，带着些许隐隐的哑，「前段时间你生了病，忘记了......一些事情，我来照顾你。」他说。  
「啊，那要多谢你了。不过，我没觉得身上有哪里痛.....」四月一日检查了一下自己的身体，「这里没有其他人吗？」  
百目鬼摇摇头，「没有，你一直是一个人住的，没什么亲人。」  
「哦.....」他的语气有些消沉，似乎是对这个答案失望，不过又很快打起精神来，「但是我感觉这里不像是我一个人生活的地方呢，」他环顾四周，「总觉得有很温柔的人一直陪着我。」  
百目鬼无言，一张薄薄的信纸被他藏在身后，趁四月一日下床，他将信纸放入口袋中，「前一段时间我们考中了同一所大学，过几天就要去报道了，如果你愿意的话可以暂住在我家。」  
脚踩在地上时感觉有些不稳，自己似乎是睡了很久，四月一日扶住桌子，「唔，不会打扰吗？」他问，拂拭了一下桌面，一尘不染。  
「没事。」百目鬼走到他身后，「稍微收拾一下吧，我家就在山下，很近。」  
「那好。」  
虽然这个青年的脸庞很陌生，但是总有一种稔熟的感觉，大概真的是自己的好朋友吧，而这个地方，他环视一周，也有一种「家」的感觉。  
「对了你说，我的记忆能找回来吗？」四月一日正在收拾东西，忽然对站在旁边的百目鬼问道。  
对方沉默了一下，说：「能。」  
君寻笑了一下，将自己的衣服一件件叠好，「那就好。总担心自己忘掉了什么很重要的事情呢。」  
口袋中的信纸好像在发烫。  
「百目鬼静亲启：  
初次见面，我是壹原侑子，四月一日口中的侑子小姐。你大概已经猜到了，我是因为愿望而留在神社中的亡灵，当你看到这封信的时候我已经达成愿望离开了。  
稍有遗憾从未与你真正见面，你与君寻第一次相见时我就已死去许久了，很高兴你能与他认识，你们两人之间有很深的缘，这份缘会伴随你们直到最后，请好好珍惜。  
现在的四月一日的身体已经是人类的身体了，他忘记了身为妖怪时所有的记忆，包括他自己、包括我、也包括你。等到他的灵魂真正适应了人类身体的时候，会在梦中想起过去的一切的吧——到那时，如果可以的话，告诉他那些不过是荒诞不经的梦就好，这样他的灵魂才能认可自己是人类，不再为此而纠结。  
我希望他能作为一个人，与自己的朋友和爱人一起，平安幸福地老去。不过如果他为此感到痛苦的话，告诉他也没有关系，只要他能幸福就好。  
请替我照顾好君寻。  
壹原侑子。」  
—TBC—

08.宵烛  
「快点，最后一班车要开了。」  
「来了来了！呼——好险，差点没赶上。」四月一日喘着气坐到百目鬼身旁的座位上，列车缓缓地开动。「擦擦汗。」百目鬼递给他一张纸巾，顺手将对方的包提过来放在自己腿上，「哦。」他应了一声，接过纸巾擦掉面颊上的汗珠，虽然夏日快要过去了，但跑动过后还是会很热。  
将用过的纸巾收入垃圾袋中，四月一日拿回自己的包。橙黄色的夕阳照在身上暖洋洋的，影子越拉越长，向窗外望去，近处的楼房和远处的山峦都有种染了色的美感。  
「怎么这么晚才到？」  
「刚刚跟导师讨论毕业论文的修改，他说问题还是很多，差点就被留下没给走。」四月一日摇摇头，表情有点不堪回首的样子，百目鬼几乎不可察觉地笑了一下，却被对方敏锐地捕捉到，「喂喂喂，区区百目鬼而已居然敢嘲笑我。」他不满地用手指戳了戳对方的肩膀。  
「没有。」百目鬼将目光转向窗外，四月一日顺着他的视线看去，那些楼宇好像比记忆中的更密集了些，「说起来，这几年连这都边建了这么多楼，之前真是没想到。」  
百目鬼「嗯」了一声，四月一日习惯他沉默寡言的样子，自顾自地说话，「还是火车好啊，之前坐电车要坐好久，这下可以直接到你家附近了。」对方依然没说话，只是点点头。  
回家的路很长，四月一日有一搭没一搭和身边的人说话，百目鬼时不时地只言片语地回应一下，但也没有丝毫不耐。  
沉默寡言，但一定在听。  
不知不觉君寻安静了下来，将头靠在他的肩上睡着了，百目鬼稍微坐直些许，将他的东西放在自己腿上，好让对方睡得舒服一些。  
耳边轻轻吹来温热的、属于人类的气息。  
......  
「快到了。」百目鬼低头叫醒他，四月一日很快清醒过来，「这两天改论文真的太累了。」他小声抱怨了一句，只见百目鬼已经拎起了他的行李，站在车厢门口看着他。  
有些丧气地下了车，但当闻到故乡草木的气味时又高兴了起来，两人一起走着，直到一条岔路口，「那我就先回了啦。」四月一日伸出手想拿回自己的东西，百目鬼摇摇头，说：「今晚我跟你一起过去吧，天快黑了。」  
君寻看了看快要落入山后的太阳，稍微想了想说：「也行，但是不用和阿姨先说一下吗？」「我一会打个电话回家。」  
两道长长的影子往山上走去，许久无人踩踏的小路上已经长满了杂草。在天空完全黑下去之前终于看到了熟悉的台阶，「我回来了。」他说，踏入飘着轻尘的神社。  
许久无人居住的房间处处落了灰，百目鬼将行李放下后转身去拿了清洁的工具，四月一日则走进厨房，熟练地开始清洗碗筷，然后从带回的东西里拿出新鲜的肉菜回到厨房，很快就响起了烹饪的声音。  
酒足饭饱，正当他起身准备收拾碗筷时，百目鬼按住了他的手，「去和侑子小姐说说话吧，碗我来洗。」他一如既往平静地说。  
那双手慢慢放下，「嗯。」君寻应了一声，将围裙解下放在边上，一个人走到庭院之中，一块石质的墓碑正静悄悄地立在山樱树下。  
四月一日跪下身来，虔诚地对墓碑行了个礼，然后屈身靠近了些，直到可以靠在石碑旁坐下。  
「侑子小姐。」他说。  
树叶簌簌地落下来。  
「侑子小姐，我快要毕业了，最近让论文弄得很头痛，不过想来也是没问题的，不用担心我。」  
「如您所见，我有好好成为一个人哦，虽然一开始只是因为您的愿望，但现在窝和同学们相处都很好我稍微有一点明白您的意思了。对了，我在大学里还遇到了一个叫做小葵的女孩子，她真的好可爱啊。」  
他抬起头，看着逐渐暗淡下去的夜空中一颗又一颗的星星亮了起来，身后的石碑传来温柔的触感，就像是记忆中温柔的抚慰。  
「侑子小姐，我最开始还以为这些都是梦呢，不过现在知道不是梦境真是太好了。虽然最开始很难受，但是我果然还是希望能够想记起您来，因为我真的很感谢您。」  
「虽然您已经离开了，但还是很感谢您。」  
「不用担心，我不会忘记的，在这短暂的、人类的一生中。」  
山林中飞来一只萤火虫，在他身边绕了几圈之后渐渐向高处飞去，他抬起头，看着萤火虫越飞越高，最终化作万千星辰中的一颗。  
没关系，一定还会相见的，一定。  
—END—

番外. 灯  
百目鬼将头埋在他的颈窝处。  
青年的短发扎得他有点难受，「干嘛？」君寻闷闷地说，声音有点消沉，静的呼吸声近在耳边，带着淡淡的湿意，让他忍不住想要躲开，又舍不得那温度。  
静支起上身，夏末的夜晚已经有些冷了，微凉的空气钻入被子里，尽管在黑夜中什么也看不见，但四月一日知道他正在看着自己。  
他没说话，只是亲吻了君寻发冷的嘴唇，温热的体温覆盖上，一如既往地令人心安，「嗯......」轻微喘息从口唇间泄露，像某种小兽的呻吟。  
缠绵的银丝在黑夜中带了光泽，引起微微的情动，但百目鬼只浅尝辄止，他不确定对方是否愿意继续，于是将手指放在他的唇上摩挲。  
但四月一日伸出舌头勾住他的指尖，于是带着薄茧的手腹不由自主地在唇舌间暧昧地揉捏，百目鬼的呼吸声染上情欲的气息，在黑夜中格外鲜明。  
湿润的吻从锁骨滑向胸口，沾着唾液的手指探入睡衣的前襟，缓慢地划过腰身，再一点点向下游移，这明显令君寻紧张了起来，他搂住百目鬼的脖子，不安地挣动，直到对方火热的手覆盖在他下身上，他忍不住咬住了嘴唇。  
百目鬼吻着他，牙齿松开时难耐的呻吟外泄，身体随着情欲律动，喘息与摩擦的微弱声音在耳边显得那么暧昧，「你......适可而止......啊......」在君寻想表达微弱的抗议时百目鬼轻轻摩挲了一下他下身的顶端，引起身体不可抗拒的战栗。  
很享受，很难耐，很折磨。  
他抱住四月一日让他伏在自己身上，从床头翻出湿软的药膏，指腹在柔软的入口处试探，深深浅浅地探入，呼吸声有些难耐，身体不安地扭动，消瘦的腰身轻微挣扎，衣服挂在腰间。四月一日主动亲吻对方的脸颊和耳垂，舌尖扫过耳廓，湿润的声音让静的呼吸快了些。指尖在紧致的内部摩挲，艰难又难耐地扩张，「快点......」君寻的声音带着明显的颤抖，令人心痒。  
「耐心一点。」百目鬼的声音低低的，情色而忍耐，还有些许安抚的意味。抽出手指后抵住入口，试探地挤入，然后在对方屏住呼吸时堪堪停住。  
「呼.....」两人都是大口大口地喘气，「痛？」静小声地问他，君寻摇摇头，但眉间并未舒展开，「如果痛就不要做了。」百目鬼吻了吻他的耳垂，缓慢地往外撤出。  
四月一日按住了他的手，「不......」他小小声说，「并没有很痛，只是有点......不习惯。」他的呼吸稍微平静了些，绷紧的身体稍微放松。「不用勉强。」静的声音带着难耐的压抑，但还是尽量在安抚对方。  
「没有勉强，只要慢一点......唔！」  
他缓慢地抬起腰身，控制着自己一点点下沉，直到贴合得没有丝毫间隙，再轻轻起伏，炙热的手扶在他的腰间，没有丝毫催促或者粗鲁的行为。起伏的动作渐渐变得流畅，呻吟从唇齿间泄露，「啊......」，他抽着气，发丝在耳边摇摇晃晃。  
百目鬼缓慢而节制地顶入，激起身体一阵阵战栗，「这样可以吗？」他的声音哑哑的，低沉性感，「可以......快一点。」  
适应了异物的身体食髓知味般贪婪，快意的电流在某个时刻划过身体，让他不由得绞紧，轮到百目鬼闷哼一声，呼吸粗重又急促，他抱住对方的腰身让他躺下，从身后抱住他。  
百目鬼的胸躺紧紧地贴着君寻的背部，他的身材足以将对方完全揽入怀中，念着他的名字一次次顶入，对方迷乱地回应他，喘息和呻吟重重叠叠地交织在一起，像缠在一起的红线，缠在一起的网。  
「四月一日......四月一日。」静的声音他让耳廓发热，他是个很少说些什么的人，总是习惯用行动表达自己的想法，但是这名字就像一个咒语，好像只要这般念着，就能紧紧地抓住他。  
「嗯......我在......」君寻抓住他的手臂，回头吻他的脸颊，那双蓝色的眼眸带着湿润的水泽，在黑夜中熠熠生辉，属于人类的/温热的身体缠绵地回应，不再是妖怪的冰冷，不再孤单一人。「啊.....别顶......」恋人间的爱语意乱情迷，身体在他怀中颤抖，四月一日几乎要抓破百目鬼的皮肤，温柔又坚决的索取让他无所适从，投入又放肆地享受。  
全部，我的全部都交给你，一览无遗。  
凌乱的黑发被汗液沾湿，呼吸失了分寸，一次次的摩擦让脑海一片空白，百目鬼稍稍抬起他的腿，让自己埋得更深，初经人事的身体受不了这样的刺激，「不，不行......」四月一日的声音带着些许沙哑，下身难耐地磨蹭着床单，百目鬼的手握住他的手，包裹住发颤的分身时轻时重地套弄，「还不能就这样结束哦。」他吻吻君寻的脸颊，手抚过光滑的脊背，让他跪爬在自己身前，用体温覆盖。  
少年的身体一阵阵战栗，无意识的配合着摆动身体。脸颊压在柔软的枕头上，手指难耐地揪住被单，身体触碰的声音暧昧而激烈，「百目鬼，我，啊啊......」四月一日不知道自己要说什么，向身后伸出手，像是要抗拒地推开。  
对方拉住他的手，将他的身体向后拉起来，再抱住他的腰身，用放肆的姿势自后下方撞入，「啊不行！啊啊......！」脚趾无所适从地蜷缩起来，分身的前端渗出粘稠的透明体液，「不行了......我不行了......」他无意识地抚慰着自己的身体，百目鬼的声音在耳边响起，带着沙哑与情欲，鼓励着他的自渎，「没关系......就这样......」  
脑海中一片空白，粘稠的体液贱在掌心，身体一阵阵发软，趴在床上大口大口的喘气。百目鬼撤出分身，用手指摩挲着他发热湿软的穴口，君寻稍微挣扎了一下，没有动。  
再次进入的时候放慢了动作，耐心地等待他放松下来，「快......一点......」四月一日的声音颤抖而沙哑，「我.....嗯......」话语被快感堵在喉咙里，身体又一次兴奋起来，蜷缩的脚趾难耐地蹭着床单，身后的人明显加快了速度，「呼......很快......」他按住四月一日的腰，汗水滴落在他的背上，「啊啊......快......」呻吟几乎已经听不清了，简直要怀疑自己会因为刺激晕过去。  
「呼......呼......」  
在高潮前堪堪撤出，白色的体液泄在他的大腿上，两人都喘息着没有说话，四月一日艰难地翻了个身，身体疲惫得不想动一下，但是还是挣扎着想爬起来清洗。  
「你躺一会，我去放水，别感冒了。」  
百目鬼拉住他，随手取下一条毛巾离开房间，不一会浴室里就传来了哗哗的水声，他回来的时候看到君寻已经做起来了，「把床单换掉吧，脏。」他说。  
「先去洗，水放好了，我来收。」  
「哦。」  
脚踩在地上的时候有些发软，后面的酸痛无法忽视，好在距离浴室不过几步之远，身体泡入温暖的水中时长长的舒气，不一会几乎就要睡着。  
「别泡太久，小心一会头晕。」百目鬼拉开门帘走进来，「床单换过了，一会就直接睡吧。」他打开水，简单地冲洗了一下，目光转向君寻，问：「要不要我帮忙？」  
「不要。」  
虽然刚刚才亲密无间地抱过，但是这样又觉得有点尴尬......好在浴室的灯没有打开，只凭着幽亮的月光看不清什么。擦干身上后换了干净的睡衣，腰间的带子系好，回到被子里好好躺下。  
平静下来的身体残留着些许依恋的感觉，四月一日离百目鬼静了些，像是感觉到什么睁开眼，对方正在看他。  
「怎么了？」他问，将头压在对方的手臂上。  
百目鬼揽住他，声音在头上方响起，「没有难受吧？」  
「和你的话不会。」  
「睡吧。」  
闭上眼，蝉鸣都已经安静了，入秋的夜起了风，树叶落下的声音哗哗地响着，悠长的呼吸声在耳边萦绕，温热的体温让他很舒服，安心得不可思议。  
亲吻了黑发下微凉的前额，好好地将他圈入怀中。  
—F. I. N. —


End file.
